Portal Madness Same Song, Reverse Verse
by Arylia Scry
Summary: Dipper & Mabel are thrown for a loop when Bill tosses the one thing that can defeat him into the portal, separating it into 10 pieces & spreading it throughout the multiverse. The Mystery Twins go through the portal to find the pieces, but something goes wrong. They're trapped in another universe & the only way out it to find the piece before a week is up. no bill ships. 10 stories
1. Just to let you know

**Hey my comets! Soooooooo… this is it, my first series for Gravity Falls (I do** _ **NOT**_ **own Gravity Falls or these AU's). I decided that since a bunch of these AU's don't have fanfics, that I would write some. Gravity Falls is an amazing show and I wanted everyone to be able to enjoy the great ideas that come with it. This is the first story of the series and is set in the Reverse Falls AU. I know that there are several fanfics about this series, but I haven't written one yet. Anyways,** _ **this**_ **story will** _ **NOT**_ **, I repeat,** _ **NOT**_ **contain any Bill ships although it** _ **WILL**_ **contain minor Dipcifica and Mabideon (I hope I didn't butcher the names); Dipper and Mabel from the canon and Pacifica and Gideon from the AU. Okay, one last thing; I am writing another story so I probably will only update this once every week? 2 weeks? I don't know. Okay, here's the first chapter of the story, ciao for now!**


	2. Just a Hop, Skip, and a Jump

**Hey my comets! So, I haven't really gotten any feedback on the idea I had to create a portal jumping series. Surprising because I thought a bunch of people would shoot it down, but since they didn't… I will create this series and see how many people hate it! Or love it. Warning, this first chapter makes little sense in the science aspect so I will try to clarify at the end of the chapter. Anyways, here's the first chapter of the all new series.**

* * *

Dipper and Mabel woke up to a loud bang from downstairs. They looked at each other and got up to investigate. The pair walked through the hall to the gift shop, wondering what on earth was making such a racket. Mabel looked around the corner to find the vending machine thrown against the door and the hidden entrance to Great Uncle Ford's basement revealed. Dipper shone an electric lantern (Stan had started to sell them since they were much cheaper than flashlights) down the stairs in time to see a shadow turn to the left. The twins looked at each other, then collected some supplies; Mabel grabbing two grappling hooks and a baseball bat while Dipper picked up two boomerangs and a slingshot with several marbles (he had been practicing so he could beat Wendy at hitting the target on the totem pole). Then the pair went down the stairs

The pair went down the dimly lit stairwell to find the elevator still downstairs, causing Dipper to wonder what was going on. He turned to Mabel to say something, but the teen was already inputting the code to go to the very bottom floor. Dipper rolled his eyes but followed his sister into the elevator as soon as it came back up.

"Who do you think is here?" Mabel asked quietly as she looked at her stoic brother.

"Probably just Great Uncle Ford after some experiment exploded, that's happened before." Dipper replied trying to look confident when he really felt terrified.

"But, they usually don't knock the vending machine away from the door." Mabel pointed out as the hit the bottom floor.

"We'll find out soon enough." Dipper said as the doors opened to reveal a shadow standing over the control panel for the portal, which was beginning to glow with a blue light.

"Hey! What's going on?" Mabel called out to the figure who turned around. Dipper and Mabel gasped as they saw Old Man McGucket staring at them with yellow eyes.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Shooting Star and Pine Tree. What brings you here at this time of night?" The old man asked in a voice that didn't belong to him.

"Bill! What are you doing?! That portal was dismantelled to keep it from activating, the thing could tear the universe apart if activated!" Dipper exclaimed as he rushed forward to shut it down followed quickly by Mabel. The elevator closed and went back up.

"Spectacles here was kind enough to let me borrow his meatsack for tonight, and he's got the fingerprints to activate the portal in this state. Sixer shouldn't have made this activation point, but I can keep it from ripping your universe apart long enough to get rid of this!" Bilgucket held up a glowing sphere divided into 10 parts, each with a symbol on his zodiac of a different color.

Mabels eyes widened as she looked at the sparkling orb and went to touch it, "What is it?"

"None of your business, and soon to be so broken that it won't be my business either." Bill walked into the portal room, followed quickly by the twins, and threw the sphere into the open portal. Dipper and Mabel looked at each other in worry, wondering what on earth was going on. Suddenly, the elevator opened to show Grunkle Stan and Great Uncle Ford, both looking tired and worried but then shocked when they saw Old Man McGucket and the kids by the operating portal.

"What's going on here?" Ford shouted over the sound of the machines running.

"Seeya Sixer! Weirdmaggedon is coming and this time there's _no way_ to stop it! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Bilgucket cackled as Bill left the old man's body.

Ford ran over to his old friend, "Fiddleford! What happened?"

The genius looked at Ford, " I was lookin in the woods for my raccoon when I fell over a tree root and onto a rock thingamajigger. I grabbed it to get up and then I wasn't controllin my body no more. That Bill feller moved me to this here place and made me do some magicy stuff to make something and throw it into the portal. I'm sorry Ford, I couldn't keep him out of my mind."

Ford sighed, "It's alright Fiddleford, no one would expect you to keep that monster out of your mind when the rest of us couldn't." He turned to the kids who were looking at the active portal, "What happened with you two?"

Dipper and Mabel looked at each other, finally Dipper answered, "We heard a loud bang and decided to check it out, when we got down here, Bill was possessing McGucket and threw some kind of sphere into the portal." Ford's eyes widened at the mention of a sphere.

"What _kind_ of sphere, describe it."

"It was all sparkly and had the zodiawhachamacallit symbols on it." Mabel said as she did jazz hands. Ford visibly paled at the mention of the strange object Bill had thrown into the portal.

"What was it Great Uncle Ford?" Dipper cocked his head slightly and furrowed his brow.

"That was the essence of Bill's zodiac; what gives the zodiac the power to banish him from our realm _and_ the essence of his weakness. Without it, he is unbeatable; he will only need a way into our realm." Ford ran his hand over his face.

"Why would that isoscolese monster want to throw it into the portal? Oh, dumb question." Stan smacked his forehead as he tried to turn the portal off.

"Don't do that! The portal is stable for now, but the moment something changes the portal may become a black hole. And your question isn't a dumb one, just the wrong one. If even _one_ piece of the zodiac is broken, his power would be halved, so the question you should be asking is: where would Bill want to send his zodiac's essence? It would have to be somewhere relatively safe, but dangerous enough that no one would go there without being in danger." Ford began to pace.

"Maybe I can help with that!" McGucket shouted as he slapped his knee and walked over to the console. He did some calculations until he finally cried out, "Aha!"

"What is it?" Ford rushed over to the calculations and a look of shock and horror crossed his face.

"What's wrong?" Mabel asked as she checked out the numbers in confusion.

"Bill didn't just send the essence into one dimension, he sent it into _ten_ , separating it to send one piece in one dimension, and so forth. The Portal is already set to the first dimension, the portal to the next dimension should be in there somewhere. The only way to get them back would be for someone to go through and collect the pieces one by one." Ford stood thinking, then said, "I'll go." at the same time as Stanley.

"What do you mean? I've been to several other dimensions during the thirty years I was gone, you haven't been to any of them!" Ford said as he walked up to his younger twin.

"You aren't the only one who can handle themselves! I should go, you're the only one who has any way to protect everyone from being controlled by Bill, you have to stay!" Stan countered, crossing his arms and staring his brother down. This exchange went on for several more minutes, irking Dipper and Mabel.

Dipper rolled his eyes and looked at the portal, _Why can't we go? Mabel and I could find the pieces with no problem, and probably faster than those two since there would be two of us._ Dipper looked over at his sister and knew that she was thinking the same thing, so they ran to the portal and jumped in.

"Kids!" they heard Grunkle Stan cry before their heads entered the portal and everything went dark.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Dipper Gleeful sat silently in the strange forest of Gravity Falls, looking for places that Journal One might be when something hit him on the head.

"Ouch!" The teen cried, rubbing the spot where he was hit. He looked down to see a rainbow Tent of Telepathy sign inside what appeared to be a pie slice. _What_ is _this?_ Dipper thought to himself as he pocketed the oddity, it would be something to keep him occupied until Will broke and told him and his sister what they wanted to know. He headed back to town, grabbing the stone around his neck and covered his tracks with debris, showing no sign that he was ever near the Mystery Shack and the infernal Pines.

* * *

 **Soooo, how do you like** _ **them**_ **apples? I worked hard on this chapter and I hope that you guys liked it! Please give me some requests and ideas for the next chapter because I have very little inspiration for it. Ciao for now!**


	3. Doppelgänger Haven

**Hey my comets! I know that a bunch of you were readers of I Feel Like A Monster, and I know that you all are pretty upset about me ending the story at such a awkward point (purposefully). I'm pretty sure that you all are probably very angry at me right now with that, but I really,** _ **really,**_ _ **really**_ _ **,**_ _ **REALLY**_ **wanted to tie that story into this one (not** _ **this**_ **one** _ **exactly**_ **but the very next one). I noticed that you guys aren't reviewing as often as most so I'm going to add this little juicy hambone (NOT MABEL!) for you guys. Whoever comes up with the best question for Dipper and Mabel after you read this story gets to be immortalized forever in the A/N of the next story. Finally,** _ **heads up**_ **! This will be** _ **extremely**_ **confusing as Mabel and Dipper meet their Reverse Falls counterparts and I call them the same thing… On that** _ **wonderful**_ **note, here's the story!**

 **~N~**

 _Previously, on Gravity Falls Portal Madness_

 _Dipper rolled his eyes and looked at the portal, Why can't we go? Mabel and I could find the pieces with no problem, and probably faster than those two since there would be two of us. Dipper looked over at his sister and knew that she was thinking the same thing, so they ran to the portal and jumped in._

" _Kids!" they heard Grunkle Stan cry before their heads entered the portal and everything went dark._

 **~Z~**

 **What could go wrong with that? Literally** _ **everything**_ **.**

 **~D~**

As soon as Dipper's head went into the portal, a strange buzzing filled his ears and a tingling sensation washed over him. He grasped Mabel's hand and squeezed as tight as he could as the world, or the absence of world, began to press in around him. Suddenly, the twins ran out onto ground; hard, earth, wonderful ground, and fell over a tree root. Dipper turned over and blinked up at the brilliant blue sky, the emerald forest, the white-blonde hair of a kid standing over them, the golden locks of a rainbow goddess kneeling above Mabel, the shining sun, wait… what? Dipper sat up at the same time as Mabel to see Pacifica in some kind of 70's getup and Gideon in… Dipper's style of clothes?

"Hey man, what's going on? Did you summon Bill again and mess up the portal?!" Dipper watched as Gideon backed away slowly, almost in fear. Dipper looked quizically at them, "What? Is there something behind us?"

Pacifica stepped forward, "You stay away from me and my brother Gleeful! What is this, some kind of trick to get the deed to the Mystery Shack again? Cause it won't work, we're smarter than you two so there's no way that you guys are getting the shack and that's that!"

Dipper and Mabel looked at eachother then back at the two before them, "Huh?" Mabel asked as she cocked her head.

Pacifica rolled her eyes, "What do you mean 'huh'?! You've tried to take the deed to the shack all summer! And Gideon is _not_ going to date you, we've already told you that several times!"

Mabel grimaced, "Why would I date Gideon, he tried to _kill_ Dipper who knows how many times, and I don't care if he helped us get Grunkle Ford back from Bill, he and I will never be a thing!"

Pacifica and Gideon looked at Mabel in surprise, "What? I wouldn't do such a thing, I'm smarter than that!" Gideon said as he peeked from beneath his pentagram hat… a similar hat to the one on Dipper's head.

Dipper pulled out Journal number three, "I think Grunkle Ford wrote about the different dimensions, maybe he wrote a page about this one." Gideon's eyes widened at the journal in Dipper's hands, then his hands went to his pale blue vest to pull an almost exact copy of the journal out. Dipper's eyes widened at the sight of another journal 3, then met Gideon's eyes.

"Where did you find that?" Gideon whispered as he pointed at the journal in Dipper's hand.

Dipper blinked twice, "I-I found it by a metal tree, where did you find that?"

Gideon's jaw dropped, "Th-the same place! What… where did you say you were from again?"

Dipper shook his head, flipped through the journal a bit more, "Aha! This must be Reverse Falls, it seems to fit the bill. ' _Throughout my travels, ten dimensions disturb me the most. One of the most unnerving dimensions seems to be what I call Reverse Falls, a place that seems to have several roles reversed. For example, my place in this dimension seems to be replaced by my brother while I was attempting to get my brother back from the portal. My dimensional counterpart accidentally brought_ me _here and I was trapped here for a week; that seems to be the 'cool down period' for portal travel, portals can only open every week in a dimension. As soon as one closes, no others can open until a week has elapsed._ ' That's all it says… I guess you guys are who we were switched with in this dimension, so where are our dimensional counterparts?"

Gideon shivered, "If what you guys say is true, then you guys are in for a big surprise. The Dipper and Mabel of our dimension are _evil_ , they've been trying to get the shack all summer and Mabel had been trying to get me to fall in love with her."

Mabel winced, "That's what _you_ did to me in _our_ dimension, this Mabel's stealing our thunder!"

Pacifica rolled her eyes, "That's not the worst of it! Our Dipper has this demon who does his bidding or else gets zapped by some weird magic thing, he's even sent the thing into our Grunkle Ford's mind!"

At this new piece of information, Dipper and Mabel looked at each other in worry, "His name isn't Bill by any chance, is it?"

Pacifica snorted, "What kind of name is _Bill_? The demon's name is Will, he's a blue triangle that is _extremely_ wimpy." Dipper looked surprised for a moment, then shook his head.

"We need to find a piece of a zodiac's essence, that's what we came here to do; we need it to save our dimension from Bill. Do either of you know where that is?" Dipper asked the other Pines. Gideon scratched his head in wonder and shook his head while Pacifica shrugged, "No idea, maybe someone else found it. We could check in town, I bet Candy and Grenda will know where it is; they're the gossip point for the whole town." At the mention of her two best friends in the entire world, Mabel's eyes widened and she squealed with joy.

"Okay, are they in town or somewhere else?" Dipper asked as he scooted a bit away from Mabel to avoid being contaminated by her overexcitement.

"Yeah, they should be in town near that new ice cream shop." Gideon replied as he scooted away from Pacifica who was having the same reaction to that news as Mabel was having to seeing her best friends after a full year away from Gravity Falls.

"Then let's go!" Dipper exclaimed, urging Gideon to the road while dragging his twin behind him. "We have to find that piece before the week is up, and maybe learn a bit more about this dimension." Gideon smiled, _finally_ he would have someone to talk about the strange events in Reverse Falls.

 **~P~**

"So that's what we dealt with in our dimension, what about yours?" Dipper finished as they entered the ice cream shop to find Candy and Grenda of Reverse Falls hanging out with some sundaes.

"We've been seeing gnomes, manticores, unicorns-" Gideon counted off his fingers.

"The images sprayed against the sides of vans are true! Unicorns are _so_ nice and amazing!" Pacifica interrupted.

Mabel looked at Pacifica in shock, "Unicorns in our dimension are _evil_ , they keep all their magic hair to themselves and are total _jerks_!" Pacifica's eyes widened in surprise, then she gave Mabel a hug.

"I will introduce you to Skystarmetriar, he's one of the best unicorns in the world, probably in any dimension too! Hey Candy, hey Grenda!" Pacifica waved hello to her BFF's and they waved back, until they saw Mabel and Dipper.

"What are _they_ doing here?" Grenda pounded her fist on the table and pointed at the twins who were backing away slowly, Dipper didn't want to deal with Grenda when she was upset… he wasn't going through _the closet_ again.

"Relax guys, they're from another dimension where they're us and we're them. They're cool, and they're looking for some info on a piece of some zodiawhatchamacallit that came through a portal that they need to save their dimension." Candy nodded as if this made perfect sense to her while Grenda calmed down a bit.

"Fine, but if you two step out of line…" Grenda made the universal sign for "I'm watching you" and stuffed a spoon filled with ice cream goodness into her mouth.

"What did you say you're looking for?" Candy asked the group as she set down her ice cream spoon to talk.

"We're looking for a piece of a zodiac essence, it would be glowing and have one of these ten symbols in it. It's extremely powerful and would draw others of great power to it." Dipper told them as he opened the journal to Bill's zodiac.

Mabel looked at her brother in confusement, "Great Uncle Ford didn't tell us that."

Dipper shrugged, "I found a bit more about it; two of the pages were stuck together." Mabel laughed and Dipper turned beet red, "Hey! I can miss stuff like that, I don't find everything _all_ the time."

Mabel stopped laughing after a bit, "I'm sorry, but you poured over that thing all summer and you _missed_ that two of the pages were stuck together? That's _ridiculous_ hahahaha-" Mabel began her laughter again, much to Dipper's chagrin. Gideon and Pacifica looked at each other, barely able to keep their own laughter under control.

"Oh yeah, I think I saw Dipper Gleeful carrying it to the Tent of Telepathy earlier, you just missed him." Candy nodded as Dipper groaned. The bell behind the group rang, signaling that someone had just entered the shop. Candy and Grenda gasped quietly and their eyes widened as they saw who was coming in, Gideon and Pacifica turned around to see who it was only to turn back to Dipper and Mabel with worry clear in their eyes.

"Hey everyone! How are you all doing?" A _very_ familiar voice asked the people in the shop. Mabel and Dipper looked at each other with worry, it almost sounded like-

"I hope you're all doing well, because tonight me and my twin sister are going to have a _free_ show to celebrate our tenth year doing our shows!" Another familiar voice said. Dipper and Mabel peeked over the shoulders of Pacifica and Gideon to see the Dipper and Mabel of this dimension. Mabel was wearing a pale blue and black leotard with a sweeping, long black skirt and a black headband with a turquoise stone on it. Dipper had his hair slicked back to reveal his birthmark, wore a pale blue vest over a black dress shirt, black dress pants, a black cape with a blue symbol of Bill on it, and an ascot with a stone very similar to Mabel's. They both smiled with undercurrents of disgust at the people around them. Mabel searched the crowd and her smile visible widened when she saw Gideon, who had shrunk and was trying to hide.

"Well _hello_ Gideon, come here and give me some love." Mabel sashayed up to the frightened preteen and placed her hands on his shoulders, then planted a kiss onto his ever paling cheek. The Pines Mabel looked like she was ready to blow her top, remembering how much she hated Gideon trying to force her to love him; even _he_ didn't try to pull something like this.

Mabel walked to just behind her dimensional counterpart and tapped her on the shoulder, "Excuse me."

Mabel Gleeful turned around in anger, then her face quickly shifted to surprise. "Wh-what the-"

Before she could finish that sentence, Dipper Gleeful walked up to the pair of Mabels and said, "This is just a taste of what will happen tonight, hope you come!" He then proceeded to grab both Mabels by the forearms and pulled them outside. Gideon relaxed slightly, then shared a look with Pacifica and Dipper P. The trio left the ice cream parlor and turned to follow the shadows of Dipper G. and the two Mabels. Gideon checked to make sure that they were going to where he thought they were going; they were, they were going to the Tent of Telepathy.

 **~N~**

Mabel had no idea what was going to happen to her, all she knew was that the doppelgängers of her and her brother were taking her to something that seemed _extremely_ familiar, in a bad way. Mabel and her kidnappers entered what seemed to be the Tent of Telepathy, only with a shooting star and a pine tree at the top instead of the pentagram that was on Gideon's hat.

"What gives! You two are total jerks, you know that? You didn't even give Gideon a choice in loving you, love is something that you _don't_ mess with! And another thing-" Mabel was unable to continue her tirade because Dipper G. covered her mouth with his hand until they reached a dressing room. When he removed his hand, he snapped his fingers and a chair slid up behind Mabel while her doppelgänger used her stone to tie her up with a rope.

"Now what is going on! Who are you and what are you doing here?" Dipper snapped his fingers again, this time blue flames erupted from them; suddenly, a blue glow eminated from Mabel's left.

"If you don't answer us, Will here will go into your mind and _pull_ the answers out of you; from what _I've_ heard, it's not fun." the doppelgänger Mabel said, a sadistic smile twisting her face to a look of pure evil.

Mabel smiled nicely, "I'm you, from another dimension. We're looking for a glowing pie-slice thingy and were told you found it. I guess Dipper was wrong, it _didn't_ find someone extremely powerful. Dipper really _can_ be wrong sometimes hahahahahaha." Dipper's doppelgänger looked surprised and his eyes darted to a dresser to his right.

"Why do you need it? What does it do? Why would it find someone extremely powerful? Answer us!" doppelgänger Mabel shouted in Mabel's ear.

Mabel pulled her fragile ears away from the angry preteen, "Yeesh, I would but I can't hear anything but ringing right now. Am I even talking? Heeeellll _OOOOOO_? Am I _talking_ right now?!" Doppelgänger Mabel rolled her eyes in disgust at Mabel's silliness while Dipper went to the dresser and pulled out the strange object he had found earlier that day.

"Is this what you're looking for?" Dipper asked, showing the strange item to Mabel.

"Hey, that's what we're looking for! Can I get it and then get out of your way, we're stuck here till the end of the week and we need that before we go back to our dimension." Mabel shouted. Dipper rolled his eyes, "Will, take care of her hearing, or else."

The surprisingly wimpy demon shook in the chains that bound his wrists, "Y-yes sir, r-right away sir." And with that, the demon clapped his hands and Mabel could hear stuff other than ringing again.

"Thanks, now, can I just have that thing and be on my way?" Mabel asked hopefully.

Dipper chuckled, "Not yet, tell us what this does, why you need it, and why it would find someone extremely powerful?"

Mabel's face fell, "I don't know what it does, but we need it to beat Bill, now please let ."

Dipper laughed softly again; that sound was beginning to grate on Mabel's nerves, "I'm afraid I can't do that, who would know about this thing?"

"Gideon and Pacifica!" Mabel's doppelgänger shouted.

"I doubt it, they aren't as smart as us." Dipper shook his head at doppelgänger Mabel's ridiculous notion.

"No! They're coming here, maybe they want her." Doppelgänger Mabel suggested as her brother straightened and walked to the door.

"Maybe… Will, watch her and don't let her escape or you know what will happen." Dipper snapped his fingers and a sadistic smile crept to his lips. Mabel shuddered at seeing her cute, funny, sweet brother with such a dark expression. Mabel's doppelgänger rushed to her brother's side and they shut the door, Mabel looked at the blue demon in front of her.

"So… tell me about yourself." Mabel said to the triangle, recieving no response. _This will be a_ long _wait._

 **~F~**

Dipper waited in the bushes, tapping his foot as he endured the thought of his twin being held by who appeared to be cruel savages worse than the Gideon of his dimension. This dimension's Pacifica and Gideon rushed up to the Tent of Telepathy and hid by the cloth that composed the door. Dipper and Mabel Gleeful opened the flap with their telekinesis stones to find Pacifica and Gideon waiting in the shadows to pounce.

"GAH!" The twins shouted as they were knocked to the ground and their hands held down.

"Go! Get your Mabel!" Gideon shouted as he grappled with his dimension's Mabel who grew red with anger at the obvious care for her in his voice, Dipper P. nodded once and rushed inside. He looked around and found a room behind the stage, probably where Mabel was being held. Dipper set his hat and ran to the door, only to find it locked. When he jostled the doorknob, a voice came from the other side; one that was very familiar, yet not.

"M-master? I-is that you?" The voice asked, fear causing it to stutter. Dipper's eyes widened as he realized why the voice sounded so familiar; it was the voice of Bill, at least it _sounded_ like Bill's but it was weak and stuttery like someone who was afraid.

Dipper licked his lips nervously, "Yes! Now let me in you demon or else!" Dipper waited only a second until the door opened to reveal Mabel tied to a chair and a blue version of Bill holding the doorknob with a shackled wrist. Dipper followed the chain to see that it connected to this dimension's Bill's other wrist.

Other dimension Bill's eye widened, "You-you're not my master!" Dipper swallowed, then punched the dream demon in the eye, eliciting a shocked gasp from Mabel. Dipper then rushed over to his bound twin and untied her.

"Are you okay?" Dipper asked as he got the last of the ropes off, they were surprisingly well tied.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Ooh! I found the piece of the zodiac thingy, it's in that drawer!" Mabel said pointing to a bureau that had a Pine Tree sigil on it as she undid the ropes at her ankles. Dipper got up leaving his sister to undo the rest of the knots and walked over to the drawer that Mabel had indicated. He tugged on the container's handle to find that it was, again, locked.

 _These guys are really good at making sure that these things are locked up tight, even Gideon isn't this paranoid._ Dipper thought as he looked around the room for something to pry open the drawer with. A dull gray piece of metal caught his eye and he walked over to it, finding a crowbar in the corner of the room near a toolbox with the name 'Moos' on it. Dipper grabbed the crowbar and lugged it over to the bureau, stuffed it into the crevice between the drawer's lip and the structure, and pushed, releasing the drawer from the death grip of the bureau. He let out a satisfied grunt as he peered inside the drawer, finding journal number 2 (no surprise there for him), several candid pictures of Pacifica from this dimension (he had _no_ idea how to feel about that), and the piece of the zodiac's essence.

Dipper grinned broadly as he reached into the drawer and grabbed the piece, connecting with the glowing slice. Once he did, however, a strange wave of energy passed over him and a feeling of euphoria mixed with something darker washed his mind. The world lurched in a strange way and all was darkness.

 **~U~**

Suddenly, Dipper was back at home with Grunkle Stan and Great Uncle Ford, looking for a way to bring him and his sister back. Wait, what? Dipper looked around to see the basement of the Mystery Shack where Grunkle Stan, Great Uncle Ford, and Old Man McGucket were arguing about how to move the portal back to the Reverse Falls dimension. Dipper furrowed his brow in curiosity, how was this possible? He was seeing what was going on back in his own dimension, but he was somewhere else. Suddenly, the world lurched and he was back in the dressing room with Mabel who was shaking his shoulder violently.

"Dipper! Oh, Dipper, you're back!" Mabel smiled as she stopped shaking her brother.

Dipper shook his head and looked down at the piece of the zodiac in his hand, then put it in his vest pocket, "What do you mean I'm back? I never went anywhere."

Mabel blew a raspberry at him, "Whatever! You were spacing out for a full minute, just looking at the piece. It started glowing bright blue once you touched it, super freaky bro-bro." Dipper looked at Mabel in surprise, the fact that he had seen what he had seen while touching the piece on its own was terrifying, that fact that he was spaced out while the piece glowed the color of his zodiac sign _combined_ with that first fact, _that_ was so scary that Dipper thought he would die of fear.

"Um, I think there might be something up with the zodiac pieces, I just saw Grunkle Stan and Great Uncle Ford with McGucket trying to figure out how to send something through the portal to us, what do you think that means?" Dipper asked, worry creasing his forehead.

Mabel shrugged, "Probably nothing. C'mon! Let's get out of here before the other us get out of Gideon and Pacifica's strangle hold! That's such a strange sentence." Dipper shook his head, his twin had a point.

"Too late." A familiar voice said from behind the twins. They turned around to find themselves holding twin stones and using telekinesis to hold Pacifica and Gideon in the air. Dipper and Mabel P. looked at each other in horror and worry, this was _not_ good.

 **~T~**

 **Well then…** _ **that**_ **was an interesting chapter to write, I think I died somewhere in there. This is** _ **probably**_ **the longest chapter that I've ever written in my** _ **LIFE**_ **so I feel very proud of myself! Please, please** _ **PLEASE**_ **review, reviews are food for an author's soul, especially the author of these strange journals (tee hee hee) documenting the travels of Dipper and Mabel.**

 **Hey, what's up with these letters?** (nothing…) **BILL! What did you do now?** (Remember our deal?) **Yeah, why? (I made a deal with Bill because you comets have not been giving me any reviews;** _ **this**_ **is why you guys need to review me because I make really bad deals with Bill!)** (well, you said that I would give you _inspiration_ for your story, so I _inspired_ you to write a cipher. My last name _is_ Cipher after all, and I have a reputation to uphold. If any of you readers can translate that thing, you will be handsomely rewarded. If not, then I will devour Arylia Scry's soul) **Yeesh Bill, you don't** **kid around with this, comets… just solve the thing, please; my soul depends on it. Ciao for now!**


End file.
